Treize minutes à Kadic
by Vulturnus
Summary: Kadic s'apprête à vivre son bal de fin d'année. À ce titre, nombreux sont ceux qui recherchent une moitié pour ne pas passer la soirée seul... ou pas ! Les problèmes de cœur ne touchent pas que les héros. Contient du yaoi.


**Disclaimer : **Malgré quelques subtiles tentatives, Code Lyokô et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Treize minutes à Kadic**

* * *

_Bureau du proviseur Delmas, treize heures une : _

Jean-Pierre poussa un long et profond soupir. En cette belle journée estivale se tenait la dernière journée de cours. Bien entendu, les examens étaient tous achevés, beaucoup d'élèves avaient séché, étant plus intéressés par le temps magnifique qui régnait à l'extérieur que par une salle de classe où ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'obligations à remplir. Malgré tout, il était évident que ces mêmes élèves seraient tous présents le soir venu pour assister au bal de fin d'année. Cet événement était à l'origine du soupir poussé par l'homme. L'organisation tout autour n'avait pas été simple, tant pour aménager la salle des fêtes, que pour récupérer les autorisations parentales et les fonds de soutien, ou bien encore sélectionner avec rigueur les surveillants qui seraient capables de déceler une éventuelle intrusion d'alcool parmi les boissons.

L'année scolaire des élèves à Kadic devait se terminer du mieux possible.

Étrangement, l'homme ressentit une sensation de solitude, pas seulement provoquée par le triste bureau qu'il occupait. À moins que la fatigue accumulée au cours des dernières semaines ne joue sur son moral...

Décidant de faire une pause, il ouvrit alors un des tiroirs de son bureau, celui du milieu, et en tira un morceau de papier rectangulaire. Une photo. Trois personnes y étaient figées pour l'éternité. Une petite fille de sept ans aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux traits angéliques, un homme plus tout jeune, mais pas aux portes de la retraite non plus, dont le visage montrait la formation d'une barbe, et pour finir, une magnifique femme aux cheveux de jais cascadant sur son dos. Du bonheur émanait de ce cliché.

En voyant cela, Jean-Pierre eut une remontée de nostalgie en lui. Il tenait entre les mains l'image la plus récente de sa femme avant son départ brusque. D'ailleurs, même après toutes ces années, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Il s'était suffisamment échiné au travail pour que sa petite famille puisse mener une vie confortable. Il était un mari et père fidèle et aimant. Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché madame Delmas de partir, sans dire un mot, ni laisser une trace. Du jour au lendemain, elle était devenue un véritable fantôme, en dépit des recherches de celui qui tenait à elle.

L'homme avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour passer le plus de temps avec ses deux amours, mais avait-ce été assez ? Certains jours, il avait dû reporter des week-ends ou des départs de vacances à cause de son travail de proviseur. En avait-elle eu marre, ce qui l'aurait décidée à partir ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris Élisabeth avec elle ? Non pas que Jean-Pierre aurait souhaité être séparé d'elle aussi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser cette unique et terrible question :

« Nous aimait-elle vraiment comme nous nous l'aimions ? »

Combien de fois s'était-il torturé l'esprit avec cette énigme à laquelle nul n'aurait pu répondre. Son idéal de vérité n'avait comme unique reflet que le silence de la réalité. C'était ainsi.

C'est pourquoi depuis cette rupture plus que violente, il avait tout fait pour Élisabeth, passé tous ses caprices. Le proviseur ne voulait pas voir sa fille partir un jour comme sa mère. C'est une chose qu'il ne supporterait pas. Sans son enfant, il n'aurait plus eu de raison de vivre. Il faisait donc tout pour la garder, quitte à sacrifier au feu son autorité parentale. En faisant cela, Jean-Pierre avait parfaitement conscience d'agir égoïstement, puisque « Sissi » ne resterait pas éternellement enfermée dans le château qu'érigeait l'homme en permanence pour entretenir son lien paternel.

Mais c'était sa dernière option, et il ne s'en détournerait pas.

L'homme entendit alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans même qu'il n'y invite le toqueur. Il s'agissait de Nicole Weber, sa secrétaire. Sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle, la femme annonça :

- J'ai terminé de ranger et classer les derniers dossiers. Je m'en vais donc.

- Très bien, répondit-il. Bon travail Nicole.

L'assistante s'apprêtait à prendre congé, mais ne put s'empêcher d'énoncer ces quelques mots avant :

- Prenez le temps de vous reposez monsieur Delmas. Vous en avez besoin.

Une fois la porte refermée, Jean-Pierre eut un rire jaune. Du repos, il ne pouvait en prendre.

Sinon, il risquait de perdre à nouveau l'être auquel il tenait le plus.

* * *

_Parc de Kadic, treize heures deux :_

« Fait chier. »

Étaient les deux mots venant à l'esprit de Christophe lorsqu'il entendait parler ou pensait au bal de fin d'année. Son casque, relié à son mp3, émettait une chanson qui aurait mérité de figurer dans le top dix des plus déprimantes au monde, ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur. Assis par terre et adossé à l'un des nombreux arbres, il ruminait en toute quiétude.

Qui disait bal entendait cavalier ou cavalière, et pour le garçon, cela le ramenait à sa rupture avec Anaïs, initiée par cette dernière. Même trois mois plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Leur couple s'entendait très bien, malgré quelques prises de tête. Puis, de manière totalement imprévue, elle lui avait annoncé sa décision de le quitter. Christophe lui avait demandé pourquoi. Elle lui avait ri au nez et lui avait envoyé des mots blessants. Le jeune homme n'avait même pas réussi à se mettre en colère contre elle, telle était sa nature. Cela n'avait pas été le cas de la plupart des autres élèves, qui avaient clairement montré à Fiquet qu'elle n'était qu'une intrigante qui n'en avait rien à faire des autres. Au fond, M'Bala aurait préféré que ça se termine plus en douceur, mais rien ne se passait jamais comme on le voulait.

« On ne peut pas prévoir ce type de comportements. » se dit-il de manière instinctive.

Comme pour se moquer de lui, sa playlist décida à ce moment-là de passer à la chanson suivante, intitulée _Never too late_. Exaspéré, il coupa la musique.

- Alors, on déprime ?

Une personne, la propriétaire de la voix, se dirigeait vers lui, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Il s'agissait d'Emmanuel. Christophe avait toujours un peu de mal à le reconnaître depuis qu'il avait renoncé au catogan pour adopter les cheveux courts. Le résultat final était plutôt réussi, et avait même contribué à augmenter la cote de popularité du garçon auprès de la gent féminine.

Après s'être assis à côté de M'Bala, le nouvel arrivant envoya :

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses à ce soir ?

Il venait de taper juste.

- Et depuis quand tu te soucies de ce genre de choses toi ? continua-t-il.

De manière très honnête, l'interrogé répondit :

- Depuis que je me dis que ce serait pas si mal que ça d'être accompagné, et pas seulement pour ce bal si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Un soupir provenant d'Emmanuel ne tarda pas à arriver, suivit d'une remarque :

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est encore trop tard ? T'as le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée pour ça.

Christophe le savait parfaitement, mais quelque chose semblait le troubler et le bloquer dans cette démarche, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Peut-être la procrastination. Il n'en savait rien.

- Tu sais, les restes de certains plats sont meilleurs que lorsqu'ils étaient frais, ajouta Maillard. Tu verras que j'ai raison ce soir.

Encore une des ses répliques que personne ne comprenait. Mais elle eut le mérite de décrocher un sourire amusé au jeune homme portant un casque. D'un seul coup, l'idée de se retrouver seul pour aller à une simple fête lui parut absurde. Il avait son camarade à ses côtés, ça lui suffisait pour le moment. Ces paroles, sans signification véritable, lui avaient rendu le sourire.

Christophe était vraiment heureux d'avoir Emmanuel comme ami.

* * *

_Cour de récréation, treize heures trois :_

Soigneusement dissimulé, Johnny observait Yumi. Elle était assise sur les marches du réfectoire, en compagnie d'Ulrich. Visiblement, ils discutaient. Par moments, un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de l'un ou de l'autre. Il émanait de ces deux-là une complicité, cette petite étincelle que personne ne pouvait expliquer, et qui pourtant, faisait tout pour rapprocher les âmes visées, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Face à cette vision, Johnny ressentit un pincement particulier au cœur. C'était de la jalousie, teintée d'envie. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place d'Ulrich. Mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face au brun. Hiroki avait eu beau le lui répéter des dizaines de fois, le jeune garçon avait quand même tenté d'attirer l'attention de la japonaise. L'effet avait été aussi dévastateur qu'un coup de poing dans le vent, soit insignifiant.

Au final, il résultait une chose de sa séance d'espionnage, un objectif : il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un pour qui il était fait, comme Ulrich et Yumi. La seule différence avec eux étant qu'il ne tergiverserait pas autant pour tout avouer à sa moitié.

Et pourtant, Johnny ne voulait pas attendre. Il voulait trouver la personne dont le cœur battrait à l'unisson avec le sien dans la seconde. Malheureusement pour lui, la réalité surpassait l'idéal dans cette situation. Il ne fallait pas rêver. Personne ne viendrait le chercher. S'il voulait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il devait chercher. Ressentir cette décharge nommée amour et enfin conquérir. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait.

Il lui faudrait être persévérant et patient.

* * *

_Grenier de l'internat, treize heures quatre :_

Thomas referma la trappe après avoir grimpé l'échelle menant sous les toits. Que faisait-il dans l'endroit réputé comme le plus poussiéreux de l'établissement ? La réponse était simple : il y avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Il n'eut d'ailleurs même pas le temps de se retourner que deux mains aux doigts fins vinrent lui masquer les yeux.

- Devine qui c'est ? demanda une voix, dans un but tout à fait puéril et enfantin.

- Très drôle, se contenta de répondre Jolivet, sans pour autant réprimer un sourire.

Les yeux du troisième eurent alors le droit de retrouver la lumière et leur propriétaire put se retourner vers l'auteur de la première réplique. Des cheveux châtains en bataille, des yeux bleus, des vêtements aux couleurs vives, une silhouette fine – sans pour autant être dépourvue de muscles – ainsi qu'une pâleur légère. Voilà comment l'on pouvait décrire Matthieu Girard, le garçon avec qui Thomas sortait en secret depuis un certain temps.

Les deux garçons ne se dévisagèrent qu'une poignée de secondes avant de s'embrasser.

Dès que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec celles de son petit ami, Thomas avait l'impression d'embrasser à nouveau pour la première fois. C'était une sensation vivifiante, enivrante et légère, avec une pointe d'exaltation. Presque indescriptible en fait, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'éprouver, encore et encore !

Cette relation avec Matthieu était arrivée si vite. Il ne se rappelait presque plus de la manière avec laquelle ils s'étaient rapprochés. Par contre, un élément était encore parfaitement limpide dans son esprit : son premier baiser avec lui. Ce jour-là, il avait eu l'impression de retirer un filtre qui recouvrait son esprit tout entier, beaucoup de choses lui étaient apparues plus claires. Et puis, il y avait également eu cette espèce de rugissement dans sa poitrine, comme si une tempête mugissante s'y était déchaîné. Jamais une expérience amoureuse ne lui avait procuré une sensation si puissante.

Oui, ce jour ne pouvait que rester gravé dans son esprit.

Après leur premier échange fougueux, le couple décida de s'asseoir sur un vieux lit de camp qui traînait, vestige parmi tant d'autre entassé sous ce toit. Thomas appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, tandis que la main de celui-ci passait doucement dans ses cheveux bien coiffés. Durant plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, préférant le langage tactile. Comme à son habitude, Thomas profitait de cet instant pour détailler des yeux leur lieu de rendez-vous, comme pour y déceler un quelconque changement depuis sa dernière visite. Le troisième devait l'avouer : il aimait bien ce grenier. Le velux apportant une charmante luminosité à l'endroit et le calme ambiant qui régnait en faisaient un coin coupé du reste de l'école, comme un autre-monde. Bien sûr, le principal problème restait la poussière, mais ce petit désagrément était largement supportable si c'était pour passer du temps avec Matthieu. D'ailleurs, plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance dans son univers lorsqu'il le retrouvait : il n'y avait que lui, son copain, et leur bulle – symbolisée par l'espace proposé par le grenier.

Puis, le silence ne travaillant qu'à temps partiel, celui-ci profita d'une prise de parole de Matthieu pour s'en aller :

- Pour le bal de ce soir, j'imagine que tu voudras pas qu'on danse.

Thomas se crispa légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à son amant. Il redoutait la fameuse question de la fête. Malgré tout, il trouva le courage de formuler une réponse :

- Désolé, mais je me sens pas encore prêt à l'annoncer à tout le monde...

Si Matthieu avait déjà fait coming-out depuis un an, il n'en était pas de même pour Thomas. L'homosexualité était encore nouvelle chez lui. Il lui fallait un peu plus de temps, chose que son copain assimilait parfaitement, même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de tenter diverses approches d'officialisation de leur couple, comme il venait de faire.

- Alors il vaut mieux que je profite de toi maintenant, relativisa Girard d'une voix taquine, avant que les jeunes filles solitaires et désespérées se jettent sur toi.

Sur ces mots, il se décala légèrement de sa place, de sorte à ce que la tête de son compagnon ne s'appuie plus son épaule. Il appliqua ensuite à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas. Tout en lui rendant son baiser, ce dernier se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif que Matthieu. Il devait néanmoins tenter de ne pas trop tarder, afin de se montrer digne de cette compréhension.

Pour l'heure, il préférait se concentrer sur ce tête-à-tête secret et oublier le reste.

Car il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

* * *

_Dans le parc, vers la cabane à outils, treize heures cinq :_

Kiwi était aux anges. Après avoir passé toute la soirée de la veille et la matinée enfermé, il pouvait à nouveau profiter pleinement de l'espace offert par la nature. Son maître avait spécialement pensé à lui en l'emmenant ici, sachant que ça lui ferait plaisir de respirer de l'air frais et de sentir les picotements des rayons solaires sur son pelage. Et l'animal adorait ça : il pouvait courir, chahuter, ronger ce qui se trouvait à porter de crocs sans se faire disputer ou frapper par le méchant garçon partageant la chambre de son maître. Il était libre en quelque sorte.

Au cours de sa balade, le chien aperçut un papillon. Fasciné par les mouvements aériens hypnotiques de ce dernier, il décida de le poursuivre dans un but joueur. Cependant, l'insecte avait un vol imprévisible, si bien que sans s'en rendre compte, Kiwi s'éloigna de plus en plus de son maître, zigzaguant entre les nombreux arbres et fourrés du parc. Au final, sa course-poursuite se termina dans un tronc. Une fois remis du choc, le canidé s'aperçut que sa nouvelle distraction avait disparu.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il perçut une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais captée auparavant en ces lieux. Il n'aurait pu décrire précisément de quoi elle était faite, mais une chose était sûre : elle l'attirait, appelant en lui ce cri intérieur nommé désir. Sans hésiter, il décida de remonter la piste de cette divine flagrance. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Kiwi se sentit de plus en plus dépendant de ce qu'il sentait : il souhaitait ardemment faire sienne la chose qui émanait ce parfum. L'obsession le gagnait toujours plus, aiguisant toujours plus ses sens.

Il parvint alors devant un nouvel arbre. Celui-ci ne se distinguait en rien des autres qui parsemaient le parc, à une différence près : **_elle_** se trouvait derrière. Il allait enfin savoir qui ou quoi provoquait cette tempête en lui.

Contournant le tronc, il remarqua alors la source de son coup de foudre : une femelle, blottie au pied du végétal et dormant d'un paisible sommeil. Cependant, à peine Kiwi la vit-elle que ses autres sens se mirent en alerte : il était en danger. Celle qui se trouvait devant lui en cet instant était un de ses ennemis de toujours : un chat. La haine ancestrale reprit rapidement le pas sur la fascination de son odeur, faisant grogner le chien. Le bruit menaçant aidant, la féline se réveilla. Contrairement à son opposant canidé, ses réflexes ne perdirent pas un seconde. Dès qu'elle eut Kiwi dans son champ de vision, elle bondit instantanément sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Pris de court par ce fulgurant assaut, l'animal au nom de fruit eut le temps de se faire égratigner sur tout le visage avant que son instinct de survie ne lui crie de fuir.

Au final, il parvint à se tirer des griffes de la redoutable tigresse adverse en courant le plus vite possible. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sûr qu'elle se trouvait loin de lui. La douleur de ses blessures en profita alors pour prendre le pied sur l'adrénaline et se rappeler à la bête, laquelle se mit à gémir doucement.

C'était donc vrai : l'amour pouvait faire mal.

* * *

_Couloirs du dortoir des garçons, treize heures six :_

Trois propositions, trois baffes, trois échecs. Tel était le constat de Nicolas en ce début d'après-midi. Aucune fille ne souhaitait être à son bras pour le bal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il inspirait au sexe opposé une telle répulsion. Et pourtant, ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de son hygiène, il avait veillé à être étincelant de la tête aux pieds, afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à aller parler à ces trois filles, contrairement à certains qui tergiversaient si longtemps qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il serait bientôt trop tard pour eux. Il avait également veillé à parler comme un gentleman.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait rien aux filles.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, il vit Aelita sortir de celle de Jérémie. Une idée insensée lui vint alors à l'esprit, mais qu'avait-il à perdre de toutes façons ? C'est ainsi qu'il héla la fille aux cheveux roses :

- Hé Aelita !

Instantanément, deux yeux verts se braquèrent vers le jeune Poliakoff. Suite à l'identification de l'auteur de l'appel, elle répondit simplement :

- Oui Nicolas ?

Étrangement, alors que rien ne s'était passé lors de ses précédentes demandes, le garçon aux cheveux mi-longs fut envahi par l'anxiété. Était-ce sa camarade de classe qui le mettait dans cet état ? Certes, elle lui avait toujours fait un certain effet, mais il s'était au fil du temps résigné à abandonner la partie, surtout après ce baiser sans lendemain qu'elle lui avait un jour appliqué. Et il y avait aussi eu cette histoire avec Odd, qu'il n'était plus sûr d'avoir comprise. Après tout, peu importait, il devait se focaliser sur l'instant présent. Et ce dernier lui reflétait une chose : il était une carpe muette face à une sirène en attente d'une parole. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de réagir au mutisme manifeste du premier :

- Ben alors ? Parle.

Le roux parvint enfin à bafouiller :

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais proposé de vivre une expérience troublante et merveilleuse au clair de lune ? Tu n'avais pas pu venir à cause de... tu sais.

- Oui. Et donc ? demanda Aelita, perplexe.

- Je me disais que comme la dernière fois, c'était pas possible, cette fois-ci tu...

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase. Les mots semblaient s'être coincés sournoisement dans sa gorge, alors qu'ils étaient censés s'envoler. Au final, leur lancement se fit sur un ton timide et un peu niais :

- Tu... tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal ?

La bombe était enfin lâchée. Restait à voir l'effet sur la cible : réussite ou échec. À cause de ses trois derniers refus, Nicolas sentait comme une guillotine pendant au-dessus de sa tête.

Après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, Aelita posa sa main sur l'épaule de son prétendant, et prit la parole :

- Je suis désolée, vraiment. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je viens à l'instant de proposer à Jérémie de m'y accompagner. Et il a accepté.

La révélation fut suivie par un silence.

Un rejet de plus. Était-ce si surprenant que ça ? Pas pour Poliakoff. Son moral en prit un sacré coup, influant sur son expression, qui mua en un masque déprimé et démoralisé. Cela n'échappa pas à la fille aux cheveux roses qui lui faisait face, qui réagit immédiatement :

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'est pas la fin du monde.

- Quatrième fois... personne... moi, émit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Aelita eut alors une réaction que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, pas même la plus parfaite des intelligences artificielles :

- Redresse la tête ! Et enlève-moi cet air perdu de ton visage. Je veux voir un sourire et un peu de confiance !

Si la surprise avait pu adopter un visage, cela aurait certainement été celui de Nicolas. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce genre de réaction.

- Bon, tu attends quoi pour faire ce que je t'ai demandé ? ajouta la fille au nom de groupe de rock. Redresse les épaules. On dirait un zombie quand tu te déplaces.

La rapidité de réaction du garçon n'étant pas des plus vives, elle dut terminer par un :

- Allez ! On a pas toute l'après-midi !

S'exécutant, le jeune homme se redressa. Ce conseil, d'apparence banale, eut pour effet de donner à Nicolas une stature plus impressionnante et un port moins nonchalant

- Voilà, c'est déjà mieux, envoya Aelita. Ce serait dommage que les autres filles ne voient pas à quel point tu es musclé.

Malgré lui, le troisième rougit légèrement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment. Cette parole injecta une petite dose de confiance en lui.

- Et il y a aussi la manière avec laquelle tu fais ta demande, continua la petite Stones. Tu la banalises trop. Il faut que la fille sente que tu ne veux y aller qu'avec elle et nulle autre. Ne sois pas trop hésitant, mais pas trop franc non plus. Le but est d'être confiant, tout en gardant une pointe de fragilité. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Nicolas ne répondit pas, se remettant encore des mots qu'il venait de boire. Aelita en profita pour conclure son petit cours :

- Maintenant, tu vas suivre les conseils que je t'ai donné et retenter ta chance avec d'autres filles. Je ne veux plus te revoir avant que tu ne te soit trouvé une cavalière. C'est compris ?

Hochant la tête, le roux ne perdit pas de temps pour filer. Avant qu'il ne s'infiltre dans les escaliers, sa coach lui envoya un dernier conseil :

- Et n'oublie pas de sourire surtout !

La jeune fille n'était pas sûre si son condisciple l'avait entendu, mais il avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision.

Tout dépendait de lui à présent.

* * *

_Devant le gymnase, treize heures sept :_

Émilie avait la peau qui la picotait agréablement. Elle avait l'impression que les rayons du soleil caressaient doucement toutes ses parties exposées à l'air libre. Quant à ses mains, elles profitaient pleinement du contact direct avec le gazon du terrain de football sur lequel elle était allongée. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas toute seule. William était à sa droite, dans la même position.

À l'origine, il était prévu qu'ils se fassent quelques passes, mais l'envie de profiter de la météo autrement qu'en suant s'était imposée en eux. Ils avaient donc décidé de s'allonger sur l'herbe pour prendre le temps de pratiquer l'activité favorite des adolescents de leur âge : ne rien faire, ou plus communément, glander.

Tout en voyant les rares nuages défiler dans le ciel, Émilie eut le temps de réfléchir à la relation qu'elle avait établie avec William au cours du mois dernier.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés d'une manière plutôt cocasse. Cela avait commencé il y a un mois de cela donc. Dans les couloirs de l'internat plus précisément, alors que le couvre-feu allait survenir. La fille aux lunettes était rentrée plus tard que prévu du jogging qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire dans le parc après le repas. Souhaitant prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la crasse, elle s'était tout naturellement dirigée dans la salle d'eau de l'étage féminin. Mais un problème rapidement : la porte était coincée. N'arrivant pas à la faire vaciller, Émilie n'avait eu d'autre choix que de partir en quête de Jim.

Étrangement, le surveillant semblait jouer aux abonnés absents ce soir-là, à croire qu'il était sorti faire une déclaration d'amour. C'est alors qu'une idée risquée avait éclos dans l'esprit de la jeune fille : utiliser discrètement les douches des garçons, se laver rapidement et repartir tout aussi vite. Se disant que le coup était jouable, elle était allée récupérer ses affaires de toilette et avait pénétré dans la salle d'eau réservée à ces messieurs. Puis, constatant l'absence d'utilisateurs, elle avait mis son plan en application. Selon ses estimations, trois minutes grand maximum lui suffisaient.

Cependant, son plan comportait une faille : quelque était entré dans les douches durant le laps de temps programmé.

- T'es encore là Ernest ? avait résonné une voix. T'es encore pire qu'une fille !

Émilie retenait sa respiration, tandis que l'eau chaude continuait de couler sur sa tête. Ce n'est que lorsque le bruit de « plic, ploc » caractéristique s'était intensifié qu'elle avait décidé de partir le plus discrètement possible. Tout d'abord, elle avait coupé l'arrivée d'eau. Puis, sa main s'était emparée de son peignoir et sa serviette. Tout juste couverte, un garçon était alors apparu dans son champ de vision, une serviette autour de la taille, qui ne cachait pas le reste de son corps ruisselant. Il s'agissait de William, qui était venu demandé à la personne qu'il croyait que la jeune fille était :

- Ernest, t'as oublié de me rendre mon shampoing. Et j'en ai besoin là.

Émilie avait eu la réaction qualifiée de naturelle chez une fille : pousser un cri strident. Quelques instants plus tard, Jim était arrivé dans les douches également. Heureusement pour elle, l'endroit où elle se tenait faisait qu'elle était cachée du surveillant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de William.

- Dunbar ! avait hurlé l'homme en survêt'. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à la douche à cette heure ? Et c'était quoi ce cri ?

- Heu... ben en fait je... bredouilla le garçon.

Pendant un instant, Émilie avait cru qu'elle allait être dénoncée. C'était mal connaître le ténébreux :

- Je me suis dit que j'avais encore le temps de prendre une douche vite fait. Mais je suis arrivé tellement vite que j'ai failli tomber en glissant sur de l'eau, ce qui m'a fait crier.

Ce mensonge avait eu le mérite de faire rire Jim, tout en sauvant Leduc d'une éventuelle sanction.

Aujourd'hui encore, Émilie était reconnaissante envers le jeune homme de ne pas l'avoir dénoncée. Cet événement leur avait permis de se rapprocher, grâce à la magie de la voie des enchaînements. Elle avait appris à connaître William plus en profondeur en passant pas mal de temps avec lui, notamment en l'invitant à aller courir ou faire du foot. C'était surprenant la manière avec laquelle se voir dans la plus légère des tenues pouvait rapprocher. Émilie adorait aussi discuter avec lui de tout et de rien. Durant ces moments, elle se sentait légère et joyeuse. Elle avait envie que l'instant présent soit figé et que rien ne change. Ces sensations, elle les avait déjà éprouvées il y a un an et demi de ça, lorsqu'elle fréquentait Ulrich Stern.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait rapidement identifié ce qu'elle ressentait en la compagnie de William : de l'attirance.

Dire que le ténébreux la laissait indifférente aurait été un mensonge. Mais avant toute chose, elle voulait préserver son lien avec lui. Avec Ulrich, ça ne s'était pas terminé de la meilleure des façons en ce qui la concernait. Il l'avait petit à petit laissé tomber pour rester avec ses amis, et surtout Yumi. Émilie ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était seulement triste que leur lien ait été si éphémère.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de ne rien avouer, se contentant de profiter de sa compagnie.

La tirant de ses pensées, son compagnon sportif lui demanda :

- Au fait, tu vas au bal ce soir ?

- Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de ce genre d'événement, donc oui. Et toi ?

- Ouais. Même si la danse c'est pas mon truc. Je pourrais toujours profiter de la musique et des boissons en observant les autres.

- Tu sais, si t'as personne, je me disais qu'on pouvait y aller ensemble.

Émilie se surprit elle-même à prononcer ces mots. Ils s'étaient envolés tout naturellement de sa bouche, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait pas les prononcer. Et elle ne s'en sentait aucunement gênée, ce qui la surprit encore plus. Au contraire, elle éprouvait comme une sorte d'impatience en elle, celle d'entendre la réponse du garçon à ses côtés. La réaction de ce dernier remporta le prix du surprenant : il l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. La jeune fille rendit le baiser sans aucun problème, se délectant de la délicatesse des lèvres du ténébreux.

Émilie n'avait pas arrêté de se demander si se lancer avec William était une bonne idée, muselant ses sentiments de crainte d'une rupture brutale.

Elle avait sa réponse.

* * *

_Dans le parc, vers la cabane à outils, treize heures huit :_

Elle marchait sans but précis. Le vent soulevait ses longs cheveux blonds, qui formaient ainsi une traîne dans son sillage. Ses pensées par contre, n'étaient pas perdues, sachant pertinemment où se diriger.

Pour qui ne connaissait pas Anaïs Fiquet, il aurait été naturel de s'imaginer qu'elle était obnubilée par le bal de fin d'année, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, elle avait hâte d'y assister, comme la majorité des élèves de Kadic, mais autre chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un d'autre occupait son esprit : **_lui_**.

Cela faisait dix jours pile qu'il l'avait quittée.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle le savait parfaitement. Tout était de sa faute.

Elle avait commencé par tomber amoureuse d'un troisième d'un autre collège, plus jeune qu'elle donc. Celui-ci semblait partager ses sentiments. Puis, n'écoutant que son cœur, elle avait quitté Christophe d'une manière peu délicate, s'attirant ainsi les foudres d'une bonne partie de sa classe. Mais elle s'en fichait à cette époque et elle leur faisait bien savoir, de la manière la plus hautaine possible. **_Lui_ **était là. Et ça lui suffisait.

Durant un temps, tout sembla reprendre peu à peu de l'ordre, avant que le chaos, égal à lui-même, ne reprenne ses droits. Pour commencer, son nouveau petit copain, pour qui elle aurait été prête à tout, la quitta d'une manière encore plus brutale qu'elle avec Christophe. Ce revers inattendu, Anaïs dut l'endurer seule. Son comportement avait poussé ses amis et camarades à lui tourner le dos.

Cependant, elle ne regrettait en rien ses actes passés. Seule la personne pour qui elle les avait commises était une source de tristesse. Et par-dessus le marché, elle avait perdu toute considération à Kadic suite à ça.

Elle n'était plus Anaïs Fiquet, une des filles les plus belles de l'établissement qui sortait avec un mec très cool et sympathique, mais celle qui avait eu un comportement encore plus méprisable que Sissi Delmas, la championne toutes catégories.

« Sûrement une histoire de karma », pensa-t-elle.

Reprenant alors le contrôle de son corps, elle constata la présence d'un jeune homme devant elle, adossé à un arbre. Celui-ci était entièrement vêtu de violet, couleur s'accordant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, lesquels consistaient en une immense pointe blonde. L'excentricité semblait une des particularités du garçon. Même Anaïs avait entendu parler de lui. Il s'agissait de Odd Della Robbia, un élève de troisième. Celui-ci remarqua la présence de la jeune fille. Pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot, elle lui envoya poliment :

- Salut.

- Salut ! répondit-il d'une voix aiguë, que l'on devinait unique.

Suite à cet échange très constructif, la blonde tenta de rebrousser chemin. C'était mal connaître celui qu'elle venait de rencontrer, qui envoya sans détour :

- J'ai appris que tu n'avais personne pour t'accompagner ce soir. C'est vrai ça ?

Anaïs savait que le jeune Della Robbia avait une réputation de Dom Juan. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était en train de tenter sa chance avec elle. Au fond, elle en était surprise, puisque techniquement, tout le monde l'évitait comme la peste – et c'était compréhensible. Malgré tout, elle ne se leurra pas : le garçon qui venait de formuler la question rhétorique ne voyait en elle qu'un défi supplémentaire, une manière d'assouvir ses pulsions profondes. Rien d'autre.

Pour confirmer cela, Fiquet entra dans le jeu adverse :

- C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de cavalier.

Un sourire prit naissance sur le visage aux traits enfantins du garçon.

- Dans ce cas, c'est ton jour de chance ! déclara-t-il. Odd Della Robbia, le seul, l'unique, est libre comme l'air aussi. La plus belle fille de l'école et le garçon le plus drôle et le plus stylé ensemble ! On va faire des étincelles !

La réplique, plus que de confirmer les doutes d'Anaïs, eut un effet qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible : la faire rire. Pas de façon moqueuse, nerveuse ou hautaine, mais plutôt cristalline, comme pour évacuer les derniers événements. La manière avec laquelle elle venait de recevoir cette proposition l'avait déridée et fait se sentir mieux que quelques minutes plus tôt. Inconsciemment, celui qui faisait face à la jeune fille venait de lui faire prendre conscience d'une chose : elle ne devait pas déprimer, ni à cause de son ex, ni à cause de son attitude envers les autres. Elle devait conserver le sourire, qui restait l'une de ses plus belles armes.

Éprouvant une vague de reconnaissance envers Odd, elle lui appliqua un furtif baiser sur les lèvres. Avant même que l'embrassé ne réagisse, elle déclara avec un sourire des plus mystérieux :

- Désolée mon mignon, mais je ne sors jamais avec des garçons plus jeunes que moi. C'est une règle primordiale chez moi.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et repartit sur ses pas, laissant le jeune homme sur place, abasourdi. Son regard semblait avoir retrouvé un certain éclat.

* * *

_Foyer des élèves, treize heures neuf :_

Allongée sur l'unique canapé, la fille du proviseur réfléchissait. Elle était seule dans la pièce, ayant usé de son titre de responsable de l'endroit pour s'y enfermer. La survenue du bal la faisait s'interroger sur sa situation amoureuse. Ulrich était son objectif depuis la maternelle, mais depuis, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait avancé. On pouvait même dire qu'elle s'était éloignée de ce but en lui faisant toutes sortes de crasses, à lui et sa bande de copains. Enfin, comme il le lui avait dit il y a quelques mois de cela, ils étaient amis. Même si ce statut la ravissait, elle n'en était pas pleinement satisfaite : elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de sa bande, comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Ensuite, cela n'avait pas contribué à la faire se rapprocher du garçon qu'elle convoitait.

Elle avait pourtant fait tellement de tentatives avec lui : invitations au cinéma, à des concerts, incrustations à ses entraînements sportifs, chantages, et autres. Toutes ces manœuvres avaient pour but que le jeune homme s'intéresse un peu plus à elle, qu'il la regarde autrement qu'en fronçant les sourcils ou en faisant un sourire forcé. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait juste Sissi, « l'amie » avec qui il pouvait être sympa quelques minutes avant de retourner dans la sphère de son groupe.

Que devait-elle faire pour changer cette situation ? Continuer à le coller et à tenter d'attirer son attention jusqu'à l'usure ? Après tant d'années, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : cette méthode ne fonctionnerait jamais. Quelle était la solution miracle dans ce cas ? Ne rien faire, être soi-même, et attendre ? Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Sissi, qui aimait se mettre en avant et être remarquée, quitte à être blessante envers les autres.

« Comment dois-je m'y prendre avec lui ? », était la question qui tournait inlassablement dans sa tête, telle une équation compliquée à résoudre. Il devait forcément y avoir une réponse.

Malgré tout, au fond de son être, Élisabeth savait que le beau brun ne pourrait jamais faire écho à ses sentiments. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de conserver dans son cœur l'unique occupant de la boîte de Pandore : l'espoir. Ce sentiment à la fois beau, douloureux et déclencheur de bataille. Sissi ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser s'envoler.

Parce qu'elle aimait profondément Ulrich Stern.

* * *

_Bibliothèque, treize heures dix :_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Tamiya ? Elle s'est perdue en chemin ?

Les doigts de Milly pianotaient sur la table, signe de son impatience. Assis à côté d'elle, Hiroki ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. Son plan pour se retrouver seul quelques minutes avec la petite rouquine était un succès. Il avait pour cela envoyé un message sur le portable de ladite Tamiya – en ayant préalablement masqué son numéro – lui donnant rendez-vous dans le parc pour une proposition d'invitation au bal. Comble de la chance, la bibliothèque était quasiment déserte. Le seul autre élève présent se trouvait être Hervé, qui visiblement, préférait lire un livre plutôt que profiter de la météo éclatante.

- Dès qu'elle arrivera, continua la petite Solovieff, il faudra se mettre au point pour nos objectifs de ce soir.

Milly voulait sortir la dernière édition de l'année scolaire des Échos de Kadic dès le lendemain de la fête. Son objectif était de publier des photos de la soirée, et tout particulièrement des couples formés. Elle voulait faire dans le sensationnel pour ce numéro.

Depuis que le journal avait connu une refonte, elle était devenue plus exigeante sur son travail. Tout était parti d'une proposition d'Hiroki.

Le japonais avait proposé de transformer le journal du collège en webzine et d'ajouter des articles plus décalés par rapport à ce qu'elles faisaient d'ordinaire dans une section dédiée. Les numéros deviendraient alors consultables en ligne, via un site internet. Et il s'avérait que la combinaison de l'outil préféré des jeunes, internet, et d'articles moins barbants que « Le hachis de la cantine provoquerait des blocages » fonctionnait. La cote de popularité de la feuille de chou, qui n'en était plus une, puisque numérique, avait alors explosé.

Hiroki avait d'ailleurs été intégré à l'équipe du journal de l'école, renommée récemment équipe de choc. Cela expliquait sa présence à la petite réunion, même s'il était plus là pour servir ses intérêts que pour réellement travailler. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de passer à l'attaque en mettant subtilement en avant le sujet qui l'intéressait :

- Sinon, tu comptes quand même profiter un peu de l'ambiance et de la musique à la fête ? En dansant par exemple... toi et moi...

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à sa dernière phrase. Heureusement, ou plutôt malheureusement pour lui, c'est à peine si sa pétillante dulcinée l'avait remarqué, se contentant de dire :

- Tant pis pour elle, on va commencer à s'organiser.

Sortant de son sac posé à terre un cahier à spirales qu'elle ouvrit sur une page vierge, ainsi qu'un crayon, elle traça trois colonnes plus ou moins égales. En guise d'en-tête, elle inscrivit les prénoms des membres de l'équipe.

- Bon, moi je m'occupe d'interviewer Aelita, puisqu'elle va mixer.

Elle nota la tâche à l'endroit approprié et en profita pour en ajouter d'autres. Hiroki tenta une nouvelle approche :

- Si je me souviens bien, tu adores ce que fait Aelita en musique. Ce soir, on pourrait profiter de son passage pour faire une pause de cinq minutes dans le boulot pour danser.

La rouquine se tourna vers le sixième. Ce dernier crut qu'il avait enfin été compris, mais ses espoirs furent instantanément brisés par les paroles de fille :

- Tu pourrais t'occuper de surveiller Ulrich et Yumi ? Il ne faudra pas les lâcher de la soirée ces deux-là, même si ça veut dire les suivre dehors. En somme, ne pas les quitter des yeux. S'il y a un scoop à décrocher, c'est d'eux qu'il viendra. Et s'ils s'embrassent, il faut absolument qu'on en obtienne une photo. J'aurais voulu m'en charger moi-même, mais ça me ferait trop de trucs à gérer. Ça te dérange pas ?

- Pas de problème ! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, voyant déjà la tête de sa sœur lorsqu'il aurait capturé son baiser avec son amoureux.

- Merci ! Tu m'enlèves vraiment une épine du pied là !

Elle lui déposa un furtif bisou sur la joue avant de se recentrer sur son cahier. Rien que pour ce contact, Hiroki se dit que ça valait largement la peine de potentiellement énerver Yumi.

Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour les beaux yeux de Milly...

* * *

_Infirmerie, treize heures onze :_

- Je suis vraiment désolé madame Perraudin...

L'infirmière de Kadic raccrocha le combiné. Sur son visage transparaissait une émotion bien précise : la consternation. La nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre venait de la traverser comme un coup de fusil : son mari la trompait avec une autre.

Elle avait eu des doutes sur sa fidélité ces derniers temps, raison pour laquelle elle avait engagé un détective privé. Et ce dernier venait à l'instant de l'appeler pour lui annoncer la sinistre nouvelle. Initialement, la démarche de la femme était d'étouffer ses soupçons, de s'assurer qu'elle se faisait des idées, pas de se donner raison.

Yolande tombait de haut, très haut, de même que les larmes coulant sur ses joues pour ensuite s'écraser sur le plancher. Une minute durant, elle se laissa aller dans les bras du chagrin, aussi froids et non-réconfortants que leur statut l'imposait. Dans une tentative de reprise de contrôle, elle s'essuya les joues avec sa main gauche. Durant cette action, elle sentit un objet métallique frotter contre sa peau : son alliance. La vision de ce petit anneau lui rappela que ses noces de coton approchaient. Enfin, sans cette trahison. Une nouvelle émotion vint alors traverser la dame en blouse : la colère. Envers celui qui l'avait trompée, envers elle-même pour sa stupidité et envers le monde entier pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Dans un accès de rage, l'infirmière retira violemment le bijou de son doigt et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce symbole d'amour et de fidélité n'était plus qu'une coque vide faite de mensonges. Il devenait inutile de continuer à le porter. Puis, la tristesse et les hormones reprirent le dessus. Ses jambes la lâchèrent d'un coup, la faisant s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol lustré. De nouvelles larmes prirent naissance dans les coins de ses yeux.

Ironiquement, Yolande ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce où elle était censée soigner les blessés et les malades. Était-il possible de guérir des blessures comme celle que l'on venait de lui infliger ? Non. Ce type de meurtrissure ne se refermait jamais complètement et laissait une cicatrice, parfois profonde. L'idée que le temps panserait ses plaies n'aida pas la femme à se sentir mieux.

Parce que son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal en cet instant.

* * *

_Chambre de Matthias Burrel, treize heures douze :_

Sauter, frapper, se cacher, établir une stratégie pour vaincre ses ennemis, perdre, gagner. Tels étaient les maîtres-mots du jeu vidéo auquel se livrait Matthias. Le garçon ne se souciait nullement de l'événement qui mettait le tout Kadic en effervescence. Seul l'instant présent comptait pour lui, et donc sa partie en cours. Enfermé dans sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, il était dans une sphère que nul n'aurait su briser. Dans sa tête, un unique but comptait : prendre l'avantage sur ses adversaires. À quoi bon gaspiller son énergie à se chercher une cavalière alors qu'il était possible de faire des choses plus amusantes, comme disputer un combat virtuel avec des dizaines d'autres joueurs ?

C'était le choix fait par le jeune homme, et il ne le regrettait nullement.

L'écran lui indiqua alors qu'il avait remporté cette manche de Mortal Kombat IV. L'avatar du personnage qu'il incarnait était le dernier debout sur le champ de bataille et affichait un air à la fois narquois et triomphant. Les réactions adverses ne tardèrent pas à arriver via le canal de discussion utilisable durant la partie. Certains réclamaient un nouveau combat, d'autres quittèrent la partie – de rage certainement. Matthias ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dans ces moments-là. Il s'imaginait qu'il était à l'origine de toutes ces diverses réactions, comme s'il était le centre de son propre univers et que les autres lui étaient inférieurs. Pour lui, cette sensation valait bien toutes les filles du collège-lycée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ce jeu...

* * *

_Cour de récréation, vers le réfectoire, treize heures treize :_

« C'est parti. » pensa Théo avec une once d'enthousiasme, quelque peu éclipsée par son stress montant.

Il allait proposer à Yumi d'être sa cavalière pour le bal.

Sa dulcinée se trouvait assise sur les marches du réfectoire, en compagnie d'Ulrich Stern. La vue de ce dernier fit baisser d'un cran la jauge de courage du jeune homme, mais il se reprit bien vite. S'il n'avait pas fait sa demande jusque-là, c'était justement pour laisser le temps à Yumi d'inviter ou se faire inviter, plus particulièrement par Ulrich. Or, Théo savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il estimait donc être parfaitement dans son droit.

S'avançant vers la japonaise, il se remémora leur première rencontre. Odd les avait présenté le jour de son arrivée à Kadic. Elle lui avait au premier abord parut glaciale, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Une fois qu'on la connaissait mieux, elle se révélait aussi chaleureuse qu'un soleil printanier. Depuis, ils s'étaient vus à diverses occasions et activités scolaires. Sans aller dire qu'ils se fréquentaient régulièrement, leurs rapports avaient toujours été excellents. Cette fête était un moyen pour Théo de se rapprocher d'elle, d'en savoir encore plus sur elle, car elle l'avait toujours fasciné, que ce soit par sa beauté orientale, son attitude discrète et son caractère moins calme que ce qu'il transparaissait.

Le jeune homme n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres des marches du préfabriqué, par extension, de Yumi. Celle-ci, plongée dans une discussion avec Ulrich, ne pouvait le voir arriver. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ce dernier, dont le regard s'affola en moins d'une seconde. Théo put y lire de la panique agrémentée d'une légère crainte. Mais ce n'était plus son problème. Il avait laissé tout son temps aux autres prétendants pour parler à la japonaise, Stern ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même ici.

Quelques pas supplémentaires, et le jeune Gauthier se retrouva à moins d'un mètre de celle qu'il convoitait. Il avala rapidement sa salive, pris une bouffée d'air, et enfin, s'apprêta à héler Yumi. Malheureusement, une voix le coupa dans son élan :

- Yumi, est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi au bal ?

En faisant sa demande au dernier moment, Ulrich venait de briser sans aucune pitié le plan de Théo, lequel s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible sans même entendre la réponse de Yumi.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était la décapitation fatale qu'il venait de subir.

Et ça faisait diablement mal.

* * *

_Salle des fêtes de Kadic, vingt-deux heures treize :_

Depuis plus d'une heure, le bal de fin d'année battait son plein. Sur l'estrade avaient été installées toute la sono, les lumières, ainsi que la table de mixage. La pièce, habituellement remplie de chaises, avait fait place nette pour la piste de danse et son indémodable boule à facette accrochée au plafond. Contre les murs avaient été disposées quelques chaises ainsi que des tables, ces dernières accueillant des boissons fraîches.

En terme de tenue vestimentaire, il avait été décidé que le thème de la soirée serait basé sur le « Chic and Choc ». Il n'était donc pas étonnant de retrouver au milieu de garçons en costumes et de filles en robe ou tenue de soirée des élèves qui avaient poussé le jeu beaucoup plus loin en s'étant habillé avec des vêtements atypiques, ou bien plus discrètement, par le biais d'une coiffure décalée.

La fête battait son plein depuis son démarrage.

Après avoir mixé durant une heure, Aelita céda sa place à un autre DJ, dont la tâche était de passer les chansons pour les prochaines minutes. L'heure des slows était venue. C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses rejoignit son génie de cavalier. Elle allait enfin profiter un peu de lui.

Les lumières colorées et turbulentes qui avaient accompagné la première partie de la soirée firent place à un éclairage plus tamisé et calme. Les enceintes commencèrent à diffuser une musique langoureuse, faisant prendre à l'ambiance un tout autre ton, plus romantique et intimiste. La piste de danse fut petit à petit envahie par les couples, tandis que les loups et louves solitaires restaient en bordure. Aelita décida donc d'y entraîner son partenaire, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

* * *

Nicolas était accompagné d'une jolie petite brune de quatrième B, nommée Sarah. Elle avait accepté sa demande sans hésitation. Sa persévérance et les conseils de sa camarade de classe avaient fini par payer. Et maintenant, il se trouvait debout à côté d'elle, immobile. Les slows venaient à peine de commencer, mais Nicolas avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Il se décida à demander à celle qui l'accompagnait :

- Tu voudrais pas qu'on danse ensemble ?

- J'aime pas trop ça en fait, lui avoua-t-elle.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis, au bout de ce laps de temps, elle demanda au garçon :

- À la place, ça te dirait de vivre une expérience troublante et merveilleuse au clair de lune ?

- Pêcher des Carpes frétillantes ? demanda-t-il sur un ton plein d'espoir.

- Mais non idiot ! Je parlais d'une balade dans le parc.

Malgré sa légère déception, le roux répondit :

- Ah, ben dans ce cas, c'est oui aussi !

Sans rien dire d'autre, elle lui attrapa la main et l'attira vers la sortie de la salle.

* * *

Odd venait de se prendre un nouveau vent de la part d'Anaïs Fiquet. Son nouveau numéro de charme, plus travaillé et moins improvisé, n'avait eu aucun impact. Peut-être était-ce son costume violet qui avait joué sur son refus cette fois-ci ? Il n'en savait rien à vrai dire.

Le blond se dirigea alors un petit groupe qui s'était formé dans un coin de la salle des fêtes : celui des cœurs solitaires. Ils s'étaient rassemblés de manière instinctive, afin d'être rapidement repérés en cas d'invitation de dernière minute. Odd y aperçut des visages connus tels que Hervé, Matthias, Théo, ou encore Johnny. Leurs expressions reflétaient l'attente pour les uns, la résignation pour les autres, ainsi que le détachement pour les derniers.

L'excentrique s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas son genre de lâcher l'éponge comme ça. Il était Odd le Magnifique, un garçon tout sauf normal. Il ne pouvait pas se mêler au groupe des célibataires endurcis. Et surtout, son visage ne pourrait jamais calquer la moindre de leurs expressions du moment. Sa fierté de Dom Juan l'empêchait d'abandonner avec les filles.

Se détournant de sa direction, le jeune homme se remit à la recherche d'une partenaire/cavalière/copine d'un soir. Il eut tout de même une pensée furtive pour Kiwi, enfermé dans sa chambre et au plus mal depuis sa balade au parc.

* * *

Au bord de la piste de danse, Christophe et Emmanuel étaient nonchalamment adossés à un mur, ne rencontrant aucun problème avec eux-mêmes de se retrouver seuls dans cette partie-là de la fête. Chacun avait son meilleur ami avec lui. Cela les contentait largement. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

Non loin d'eux, Matthieu et Thomas se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, ni trop près, ni trop loin. Les deux amants ne se regardaient même pas, observant les autres couples dont les sourires s'épanouissaient toujours plus.

Dans le regard du premier, l'envie transparaissait toujours plus. Il aurait aimé que n'importe lequel de ces couples soit le sien à la place. Ou alors, il aurait aimé retourner dans le grenier avec Thomas, et danser là-bas, même sans musique. Le seconde sentit qu'il avait les doigts qui pianotaient dans l'air. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait attraper le bras de Thomas et l'entraîner avec lui. Mais faire ça signifiait piétiner sans vergogne le souhait de son copain. En était-il capable juste pour avoir quelques minutes de danse ? Il l'ignorait.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un contact sur le bout des doigts de sa main droite, lui arrachant un petit frisson. Il tourna alors la tête dans la direction concernée : Thomas le regardait intensément. C'était bel et bien lui qui lui avait effleuré les extrémités. Les deux garçons plongèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre quelques instants et échangèrent des paroles silencieuses. Matthieu décrypta de la reconnaissance dans les prunelles de son copain, la reconnaissance de l'attendre. Il y lut aussi une pointe de joie. Celle de se trouver avec lui ce soir.

Avec ça, Matthieu se calma un peu. Patienter encore un peu valait largement la peine, par rapport à ce qui les attendait plus tard.

* * *

Au milieu des nombreux danseurs, Émilie et William s'en sortaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. La jeune fille se faisait écraser les pieds de temps à autre, malgré ses efforts pour tenter de détendre et guider son cavalier dans ses pas. Malgré ces petits désagréments, elle était plus joyeuse que jamais.

Car elle avait enfin trouvé la complétude avec une personne.

Un peu plus loin, Anaïs dansait également. Avec un cavalier fantôme. Bras tendus et yeux fermés, elle bougeait harmonieusement au rythme de la musique, sous les regards médusés des autres élèves, qui s'étaient écarté d'elle du mieux possible, lui laissant plus de place que nécessaire pour s'exprimer. Ses mouvements présentaient une grande fluidité. On aurait presque pu croire que l'air décidait de ses déplacements. Un sourire discret s'étalait sur ses lèvres, renforçant l'impression qu'elle était plongée dans une douce folie. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Anaïs avait décidé de rester seule ce soir. Malgré une ultime tentative d'Odd Della Robbia, son choix était fait. Le fait de danser seule n'avait qu'un objectif : passer un message aux autres :

« Comme je n'ai besoin de personne pour faire ce slow, je continue de vivre ma vie malgré ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire. »

Oui, elle avait beaucoup perdu cette année, mais peu lui importait. Car elle ne pouvait perdre plus. À partir de là, elle pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait. Continuer à être une personne cassante et blessante, retenter de se faire des amis, rechercher à nouveau l'amour, et plus encore. Ses options étaient larges.

Elle était libre.

Encore plus loin, vers le bord de la piste, Ulrich et Yumi profitaient d'un slow ensemble, bien que dansant de manière très timide, comme le feraient des amis en fait. Concentrés par leurs mouvements, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils étaient épiés par un petit ninja. Ce dernier ne les avait pas quittés des yeux depuis le commencement de la fête, ne se détournant que durant de minces secondes pour jeter un regard furtif à Milly.

La mélodie mélancolique que diffusaient les enceintes se termina, offrant un mince instant de silence avant d'embrayer sur la chanson suivante. Jetant son regard autour de lui, Ulrich aperçut Sissi. Elle était assise sur une chaise, en bordure de piste, un air triste et blasé dessiné sur le visage. Le garçon ressentit alors un élan inhabituel en lui : il avait envie de remonter le moral et de rendre le moral à celle qui lui avait fait toute sorte de crasses. Il voulait se comporter en ami avec elle, comme il lui avait promis. Il tourna la tête face à Yumi, qui avait suivi le mouvement de ses yeux. Elle se contenta d'un discret mouvement de bas en haut pour lui signifier qu'il devait le faire. La japonaise se sépara ensuite de lui, se dirigeant vers une des tables contenant des boissons. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'Hiroki la suivait, appareil photo à la main.

Tandis que la nouvelle musique se diffusait à travers toute la salle, Ulrich s'avança vers Élisabeth, qui avait mis sa robe framboise, la même que le soir qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Odd dans sa vie et sa chambre. S'arrêtant juste devant elle, il lui tendit la main.

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ? demanda le brun sur le ton le plus galant possible, ce qui n'était pas simple pour lui.

Dans un premier temps surprise par une telle proposition, la fille du proviseur se reprit et répliqua d'une voix contenant une pointe d'amertume :

- Pas la peine de me prendre en pitié.

- C'est pas de la pitié, lui assura Stern. J'ai envie de danser avec toi, c'est tout.

Élisabeth savait pertinemment que le garçon de ses rêves faisait ça par pure amitié. Mais au final, elle parvint à chasser cette pensée de son esprit et à se laisser entraîner sur la piste de danse. Pendant quelques minutes, Ulrich lui était tout attribué. Elle trouvait ça mieux que rien, et ce, malgré sa raison qui lui hurlait que ses espoirs étaient vains.

Elle se satisfaisait pleinement de ce qu'elle avait.


End file.
